tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gillig Low Floor
The Gillig Low Floor is a transit bus manufactured by the Gillig Corporation in Hayward, CA. The Low Floor was introduced in 1996. They are available in 29', 35' and 40' lengths. A diesel-electric hybrid version was introduced in 2004. Frameless side windows are an option. The Gillig Low Floor is often nicknamed "Advantage" due to the low-floor design. The front part of the bus is low-floor, with steps leading up to the section behind the rear door. Configuration The Gillig Low Floor is equipped with either a Cummins ISB or ISL engine. Originally, the Caterpillar C9, Cummins C8.3, ISC, ISM, Detroit Diesel Series 40, and Series 50 engines were also available. Transmissions available are Allison, Voith, or ZF automatic transmissions. Maximum seating capacity is 28 for the 29 foot bus (with seats over the front axle), 32 for the 35 foot bus, and 40 for the 40 foot bus. Turning radius for the Gillig Low Floor is 29 feet for the 29 foot model, 36 feet for the 35 foot model, and 43 feet for the 40 foot model. Initially, the Gillig Low Floor had a flat windshield and long windows. In 2002, the windshield became larger and the windows were reduced in length. In 2004, a hybrid version of the Gillig Low Floor was introduced. It had a battery pack on the roof. Initially the only hybrid powertrain available was the Allison EP40 hybrid drive. In 2008, the Voith DIWA hybrid drive became available. All hybrid models use the Cummins ISB engine. In 2008, the windows on the doors received squared-off glass. The squared-off glass had the same design for both the front door and the rear door. Sub-Models Gillig also manufactures two models of buses based on the Low Floor chassis, the BRT and the Trolley Replica. Both have the same engine and transmission options as the standard Low Floor. Frameless side windows are common on both models. Gillig BRT The BRT is a stylish version of the Low Floor. It has a different front and rear end. It is available in the same lengths as the standard Low Floor model. The front and rear end adds about an extra foot to the length to the bus. Some Gillig BRT's have been ordered with the same rear end as the standard Low Floor model. Although the BRT can be ordered without the frameless side windows, most BRT's are equipped with them. Many BRT's have also been ordered with front and rear roof fairings. A one-piece windshield is another popular option for the BRT. Instead of sealed-beam headlights, the Gillig BRT has projector headlights. The layout for the headlights has been changed slightly in 2009. The Gillig BRT is also available with the hybrid drivetrain. Recently, a gasoline-electric hybrid version of the BRT became available, the first ones went to LeeTran in Lee County, Florida. Gillig Trolley Replica The Gillig Trolley Replica is produced in collaboration with Cable Car Classics of Healdsburg, CA. It is available in 30', 35' and 40' lengths. The exterior has simulated wood trim and old trolley style decals. Frameless side windows are fitted to enhance the trolley-like look. A cosmetic cupola and functional brass bell complete the exterior. The interior has solid-oak seats, leather handstraps, brass handrails, and brass trim. A hybrid powertrain is optional for the Trolley Replica. References Further reading *Gillig Corporation, gillig.com, Retrieved on 2009-9-11 *Gillig Low Floor, Gillig Low Floor, Retrieved on 2009-9-12 *Gillig Hybrid, Gillig Hybrid, Retrieved on 2009-9-12 *Gillig Trolley Replica, Gillig Trolley Replica, Retrieved on 2009-9-11 *Gillig BRT, Gillig BRT, Retrieved on 2009-9-11 External links Category:School buses Low Floor Category:Buses built in the United States